Realization
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: One night after the events of Return of the Jedi Leia has a dream. Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

Leia has a dream.

A/N I took this basis of this dream from the book Planet of Twilight.

This has been awhile in the making. I hope you all like it.

This is going to be a two shot. Don't give me that look. You might want more once this is done.

The dream is going to be in two parts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Last night I had a dream.

I was wandering the halls of the Imperial Palace. I wasn't going anywhere particular but I found myself in the Throne Room.

My heart pounded in my chest when I saw the Emperor on his throne and several of his loyal servants around him including Tarkin and Motti.

Two things surprised me though, one there was a long chain similar to the one I had worn around my neck as Jabba's prisoner in the emperor's hand that disappeared into the shadows and two Vader was nowhere to be seen, or heard.

In fact the only thing I heard was dry sobs.

Palpatine smiled when he noticed me standing there.

I shivered.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I have been expecting you." He sneered.

He then pulled the chain hard, as if annoyed about something.

In the shadows there was a soft yelp of shock and soon the sound of booted feet and the chain moving closer reached my ears.

I watched as a cloaked and hooded figure emerged from the shadows.

It stared at me until Palpatine pulled on the chain again, causing it to lose it's balance and land at Palpatine's feet.

Palpatine cackled in amusement, the loyal servants chuckled until the creature locked eyes with them and hissed.

It then picked itself up and sat at the foot of the throne and started to examine the links in the chain, bored.

Palpatine smiled and I shivered again.

He turned to the creature seating at his feet.

"Don't be rude, greet our guest." he told it.

It stood and walked toward me, the chain clinking the whole way.

My heart pounded in my chest.

It stopped in front of me bowed and muttered something I couldn't quite make out. But it sounded like a greeting.

"Speak clearly." Palpatine snapped.

It flinched.

"Welcome to Coruscant milady." It said softly.

"Meet her eyes." Palpatine ordered.

It turned and stared at Palpatine before turning back to me. It pulled It's hood back a bit revealing a human face and blue eyes that could have belonged to a corpse.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." It continued before pulling It's hood back over It's eyes.

It returned to It's place at Palpatine's feet and went back to examining the chain.

"It thinks we're afraid of It." Motti sneered.

"Well I am not afraid of It, It's just a lap dog with no teeth to bite of us with. It's just a harmless creature with-" Motti was cut off suddenly by a chain around his neck.

I was startled to see that the one holding the chain was the creature. So much for It being a harmless lap dog with no teeth.

Palpatine cackled in amusement.

"Enough!" Tarkin barked. "Release him!" "As you wish" It said mockingly and released the chain from around Motti's neck. Motti fell to the floor gasping for a breath, cursing the creature under his breath.

Palpatine suddenly grabbed the creature by the neck. "I told you not to injure them." he hissed. The creature trembled in fear. "Admiral Conan Antonio Motti is a fool." It blurted out. It then burst into a fit of laughter.

Unfortunately for the creature Palpatine was unamused and apparently in a bad mood. The creature was suddenly face to face with Palpatine, frozen in terror.

"Never mock those that I place in power." Palpatine said in a deadly calm voice. "Do you understand?" Palpatine asked. The creature nodded emphatically, no doubt afraid of some sort of punishment. Palpatine released his grip on the chain and the creature fell with It's limbs splayed to the floor.

I noticed then that the creature was in fact a human male about my age. He was quick to hide his face and form though. "Are you ashamed to be human?" The question just comes out.

It-no-he looked at me. "I am less then a human, I am a slave." He said, his voice could have belonged to a dead man.

I shivered.

"I know what you are thinking: poor boy." Palpatine said.

I nodded.

Palpatine smiled unpleasantly.

"He's my slave by choice. He could have overthrown me several times but he's too weak for that." Palpatine said dismissively.

I shivered again.

"Why would anybody willingly become your personal slave?" I asked.

"I told him I would do whatever he asked in exchange for not letting my beloved die." The young man answered.

"What happened to her?" I have nasty feeling that she's dead and that Palpatine took perverse pleasure in telling him that. "She's dead, along with our unborn child." He replied, tears in his pain filled eyes.

Palpatine cackled and pulled the young man back to the throne. The young man pulled his hood back over his face.

I expected Tarkin or Motti to make a snide comment but they were gone. I frowned and looked around for them. "They're dead. The Rebel pilot killed them." The young man said flatly.

I blinked.

"Tarkin was an idiot and possibly insane and Motti was insane." He said.

Palpatine backhanded him.

The young man didn't even attempt to dodge it. "He knows he deserves it." Palpatine said. "No one deserves to be beaten." I said. "I do." The young man said flatly.

I couldn't believe him. "No one deserves to be slapped, terrorized and to have a chain around their neck." I said.

Someone came into the Throne Room and the young man took the datapad they held away and started to read its contains.

His dead eyes widened with confused shock that was soon replaced with curiosity.

"What is it?" Palpatine asked.

The young man hesitated before handing the datapad to the old man.

Palpatine read the report and frowned.

He set the datapad aside and looked thoughtful.

The young man disappeared back into the shadows of the Throne Room.

After awhile Palpatine 'summoned' the young man again.

"We have a new enemy, the young rebel that destroyed the Death Star." Palpatine said. The young man nodded. "I have no doubt that he is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker." Palpatine continued.

The young man's head flew up. "How is that possible?" The young man asked, confused, a hint of betrayal in his voice. Palpatine glared at him. "Search your feelings, you know it to be true." he told the young man. The young man shivered but nodded.

"Don't let him control you!" I yelled at the young man. "He's just going to throw you away when he tires of you."

The young man laughed mirthlessly.

"I let him tell me what to do because it's my fate to do so. As for being replaced, only if Luke is a worthy replacement." he said, his hands at his throat fingering the slave collar.

"Maybe Luke can help you." I suggested.

Another mirthless laugh. "Why would he want to help the emperor's lapdog?" he asked, curious.

I didn't have an answer for him and he disappeared back into the shadows.

Palpatine smiled.

"My hold on him is too tight for the likes of you to loosen." Palpatine said, smiling cruelly. "The more you tighten your grip Your Highness the more you lose." I said.

Palpatine smiled again. I didn't like the smile.

Palpatine pulled on the chain and the young man reappeared.

"If you find Skywalker you are to bring him to me." Palpatine ordered.

The young man nodded and disappeared again.

"Luke's never going to come here." I stated. "Oh he'll come seeking to retrieve something that is lost forever." Palpatine said smiling cruelly.

When he was finished the young man stepped out of the shadows with Luke in tow.

I wanted to scream for Luke to run but the words wouldn't come.

Palpatine smiles unpleasantly and a shiver travels my spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this is one creepy dream; but it's full of symbolism as well. One of you figured it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young man led Luke to the Emperor where the young man tried to get Luke to kneel. Luke refused and the young man after a few minutes gave up. The Emperor didn't seem to care which was strange.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I have been expecting you. One day you will take his place as my servant." Palpatine said calmly.

Luke shook his head. "I am here to free your slave and destroy you." Luke informed Palpatine.

Another spine tingling laugh left the corpse of a human. "Only the fabled Chosen One can destroy me and I broke his spirit long ago." Palpatine told Luke as he stood and stroked his 'lap dog's' face.

"Soon the Rebel's will be crushed and you will take the life of the Chosen One." Palpatine continued.

Luke's face was impassive.

"You have never heard the tale of the Chosen One?" Palpatine asked. "It's an ancient prophecy of a being that would come into being by the Will of the Force. This Chosen One would then bring Balance to the Force. The Jedi believed that Balance meant the destruction of the Sith." He continued as if they had answered.

I noticed the young man reach up and take off the slave collar that was around his neck. I watched in horror as he offered it to Luke. Relief filled me when Luke glared at the collar and pushed the young man's outstretched hands away.

"I will not become a slave." Luke told Palpatine coolly.

Palpatine sneered.

"It is the only way to free the one you have come for." He informed Luke just as coolly as Luke had spoken to him.

Luke turned to stare at the young man. The young man just looked back; I could tell that he completely broken inside.

I could believe but at the same time couldn't believe that Palpatine was completely capable of breaking someone. But if what I had been told as a child was true; that the Emperor had shattered the spirits of my parents then it had to be true.

Suddenly Luke took the slave collar from the young man and started to put it on. I screamed. But just before the collar snapped into place Luke stopped and tossed the collar at Palpatine.

"I will never become your slave. I rather die than suffer his fate." Luke sated with bravo.

Fear twisted in my gut, Palpatine was sure to kill Luke now and do who knows what to either me or the young man.

"If you will not become my slave then you will die." Palpatine spat. Palpatine stood and a vibroblade appeared in his hand. He advanced on Luke.

I nearly closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to witness the death of my brother. But I forced myself to keep them open.

Just before Palpatine could plunge the vibroblade into Luke's heart the young man leaped in front of Luke and pulled out a vibroblade of his own.

The fight was quick seeing that the young man stabbed Palpatine close to his heart. But Palpatine lived long enough to stab the young man in the gut.

Luke screamed in horror and dropped to the young man's side. The young man lived only long enough to brush Luke's cheek and whisper something about Luke being right.

Luke screamed again when the young man went limp in his arms.

After a minute or two Luke stood and picked up the young man's body and carried it away.

That was when I woke up. I will be speaking soon to Luke about my dream and see what he thinks of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Finish


End file.
